Live Life
by Arielsmith3
Summary: The Pretty Committee feels like their children are out of touch with one another. They're scattered around the globe, and barely talk to one another, let alone hang out. Massie is quick to come up with a solution: send them all to the same boarding school. SYOC OPEN!
1. SYOC Form

**Hey guys! I'm writing a story about the children of the PC! They're going to be going to boarding school together. Submit as many characters as you like!**

 **I have all of the PCs children, but please feel free to submit children of other characters, or other students for them to meet at boarding school!**

 **Here's the form:**

Name/Nickname:

Screen name:

Gender:

Age:

Birthday:

Parents:

Siblings:

Pets:

Appearance (please be detailed):

Height:

Piercings/Scars/Tattoos:

Personality:

Dating life:

Example of typical outfit:

Favorite designer/store:

Favorite perfume:

Favorite color:

Allowance:

Hobbies:

Sports:

Dream job:

Extra information:

 **I hope the form isn't too long. You don't have to include everything if you don't want to. Just do your best to be detailed. Thank for submitting and I hope to have the story up soon. :)**


	2. Character List

**Hey guys! So this is the final list of the PC's daughters, but there's still room for OCs that go to the boarding school!**

 **Massies daughter-**

Name: Alexandra "Lexi" Crane

Screen name: SexiLexi

Age: 17

Birthday: November 23

Parents: Massie Block-Crane and Landon Crane

Siblings: William Nathaniel Crane- 18, Genevieve Lily Crane- 12

Appearance: She has almond-shaped amber eyes with admittedly short lashes, and naturally dark eyebrows that slant low over her eyes. She has a button nose, a wide mouth, and a small chin and ears. She wears a lot of makeup. Her hair is a glossy dark brown with a slight ombré. It's naturally straight, but she wears it in dramatic waves. She has slim build and lightly tanned skin. She has a flat stomach and smallish B-cups. She tends to carry more weight on her hips and thighs, which she is extremely self-conscious about even though it's barely noticeable.

Height: 5'5

 **Alicia's daughter-**

Name: Elena Teresa Hotz

Screen name: HottieHotz

Age: 17

Birthday: Birthday: August 22

Parents: Alicia Rivera and Josh Hotz (Alicia kept her maiden name because she was already a famous model when they got married)

Siblings: Marisol Nadia Hotz (15)

Appearance: Elena takes after her mother, in that she is all-around extremely beautiful. She has big dark brown eyes which are framed with a dark, thick fringe of lashes, and a heart shaped mouth with full lips. She has a short, straight nose, and a small chin. Her eyebrows are unfortunately rather faint, so she fills them in every morning. She has thick, dark hair. Her hair is loosely curly and it goes down to her boobs. Elena inherited her mom's curvature, and she has double D breasts. Unlike her mother, however, Elena likes to show off her cleavage. She has a nice hourglass shape, with her hips and butt balancing out her chest.

Height: 5'6

 **Claire's daughter:**

Name: Stella Amanda Fisher

Screen name: SunnyStella

Age: 15

Birthday: March 28

Parents: Claire and Cam Fisher

Siblings: None

Appearance: Heart-shaped face with high cheekbones and a tiny, perky button nose. She has olive green eyes. Her cupid's bow lips are perfectly full. She wears A LOT of makeup. She wears foundation, concealer, mascara, eyeliner, eyeshadow, lip liner, lipstick, and she darkens and fills her blonde eyebrows. She has a smattering of freckles across her face, but she hates them and covers them with her makeup. Her hair is long, blonde waves with darker roots. Her real color is a mousy brown and she gets touch-ups every 2-3 weeks. Her glossy waves tumble below her breasts, almost reaching her waist. Her body is thin, with pale ivory skin, and B-cups. She has a tiny waist and small hips, and her arms and legs are long and slender.

Height: 5'4

 **Dylan's daughter-**

Name: Hanna Madison Harrington

Screen name: CityGirrl

Age: 17

Birthday: January 1, 12:01 am (Her mother had the doctors induce labor on New Year's Eve for publicity, and she refused to push until 11:55)

Parents: Dylan Marvil and Derrick Harrington

Siblings: Grace Audrey, 19. Derrick Jr., 11.

Appearance: Hanna has a very elegant look, with high cheek bones and a perfect ski-slope nose. She has pouty, naturally pink lips. Her eyes are hazel green, and her eyebrows are naturally high-arching. Her hair is a shiny, dark blonde. She wears it straight apart from the ends, which she leaves slightly curled. Her hair just reaches her boobs. Hannah has a slim, athletic body that looks good in just about anything. She has C-cup boobs, which she is fairly proud of. She's very leggy, and has a shorter torso. Her skin is fair, but not extremely pale.

Height: 5 feet 6 inches

 **Kristen's daughter-**

Name: Candace Nicole Hurley (Called Candy by everyone except her mother)

Screen name: CandyCrush

Age: 16

Birthday: October 25

Parents: Kristen and Kemp Hurley

Siblings: Brandon Hurley, 14

Appearance: Straight-ish light blonde hair that reaches just past her shoulders. Her eyes are round and green with fair lashes. Her lips are naturally pink and she has a perfect cupid's bow. She's slim, but has a girlish figure without a lot of curves. She has b-cups and a flat stomach. She has shortish legs and small hands and feet.

Height: 5'5

 **Remember guys, I STILL NEED OTHER CHARACTERS! Feel free to submit as many characters as you want, both boy and girl!**


	3. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is the first chapter, and it's about some of the girls' reactions to hearing they have to move to Georgia. Enjoy, and review!**

"Lexi? I need to talk to you." Lexi Crane had barely let herself into her family's sprawling Georgian mansion when she heard her mother's voice ring out. She looked up and saw her mother walking towards her through the empty foyer. Her mother's Madden heels clacked rhythmically on the wooden floor. She whizzed through the past twenty-four hours in her mind, trying to think of something her mother could be mad at her for. Could it be the bottle of Grey Goose that was wedged behind last season's Prada's in her closet? No. Lexi had made Christian take it with him the night before when he left, she was sure of it.

"Yes, mom?" Lexi asked, crossing one heeled foot in front of the other, and setting her shopping bags down on the floor. Massie Block stopped right in front of her daughter, and looked down at the array of bags between them. Her expression was one of deep thought; something Lexi didn't normally see on her mother, since Massie said it gave her wrinkles.

"How much did you spend?" She asked, almost seeming impressed. Lexi gulped. Her mother couldn't possibly be angry with her about spending money, could she? She cleared her throat.

"Uh, about $2,000?" Lexi said, fudging the number slightly before answering her mother. Massie nodded after a brief moment of silence. She looked down at the bags again. Lexi crossed her French manicured fingers behind her back.

"That's it?" Her mother asked, frowning. "I would think that pair of Louboutin's alone would be about a thousand." Lexi grinned nervously, and kicked the bag behind her. "Never mind. That's not what I have to talk to you about, anyway." Massie said suddenly. Lexi felt a smile of relief work itself over her mouth. She let out a breath.

"Oh? What is it, then?" Lexi asked. She felt her phone buzz in her purse, but she knew better than to interrupt her mother when she looked so serious. Massie clasped her hands in front of her. She looked remarkably youthful for a forty-four year-old. But then again, that was the whole point of Massie Block; that she was better than everyone else.

"I've been talking to some of my old friends, you know, Alicia and Claire, and we've decided something." Massie said. Lexi perked up at the mention of her mother's old friend.

"Alicia? Elena's mom?" she said. Elena had been one of her best friends. Technically, they hadn't seen each other in five years, since the Rivera-Hotz family had moved to Barcelona, but Lexi still texted her occasionally. Massie nodded slowly. "I miss her so much." Lexi said wistfully.

"Yes. Well, that's just what we were thinking. We've decided that you girls need to reconnect- all of you. Dylan, Kristen, and Claire's kids too." Massie announced. Lexi beamed.

"You mean like we're all going to meet in the Hamptons like we used to? There's only three weeks of summer left, when are they arriving?" She watched her mother's face eagerly, waiting for her to reply. No one else would've picked up on the emotion in her eyes, but Lexi did. It was her mother, for God's sake; of course she knew when Massie was feeling nervous. But why on Earth was she feeling nervous? Massie met Lexi's eyes, amber on amber.

"No, not like that. We actually decided to sign all of you up for boarding school. In Georgia." Massie said. Lexi felt her jaw drop open. She tried to speak, but nothing came out.

"W-what?" She finally spluttered, assuming that her mother was joking. Massie just stared back at her, completely deadpan.

"I really think you'll enjoy it there. Claire and Cam live two hours away from the school, and they say it's beautiful. Their daughter goes there, and she loves it." Massie said. Lexi dropped her purse on the ground. It hit the wooden floor with a dull thud that Lexi could barely hear over the pounding of her heart.

"Mom, you can't do this to me! What about my friends? What about my boyfriend? What about my life?" Lexi cried, grabbing at her mother's sleeve as Massie turned around.

"Lexi, dear, don't be melodramatic. And you only have one friend here anyway." Massie sniffed indifferently. "That girl, Alexandria." The distaste in her voice was so thick it was almost tangible. Lexi rolled her eyes.

"Mom, Alexandria is my best friend, not my only friend, and you know it. I'm the most popular girl at school." Lexi said, crossing her arms defiantly. Massie regarded her silently for a moment.

"Second. Second most popular. Alexandria is more popular than you, and _you_ know it." Massie retorted. Lexi bit back a scream of frustration.

"Why do you hate her so much?" She yelled at her mother as Massie started to go up the stairs. "She never did anything to you!" Massie whipped around, and descended the stairs in a second.

"She makes you look bad, Lexi. She's always taking the spotlight away from you. Even your name, she made you change it because Alexandra and Alexandria are too similar. I didn't raise a _Lexi_." Massie spat it out. Lexi stood stock-still and shook her head in shock.

"I get it now. You're not sending me to Georgia so I can 'reconnect' with my friends; you're sending me away from Alexandria. So I'll be more popular. You're an evil old bitch." Lexi said, shaking her head in disgust. Massie's expression sharpened, but she didn't say another word about it.

"Your flight leaves in two weeks. Get packed."

Two weeks later, Lexi stood in the airport, unsure of what to do. She had just checked her luggage, and now she was just standing, undoubtedly looking like a lost idiot. It wasn't that she didn't know where to go next; it was that she wasn't sure if she should. She suddenly saw her boyfriend walking towards her, so she closed the distance between them, and hugged him, burying her face in his Ralph Lauren polo shirt.

"Hey, babe. I told you I'd only be a minute." Her boyfriend said, pecking her on the cheek. "Are you sure you don't have to go? I just saw that there's no line by the women's restroom." Lexi shook her head numbly. Christian Anderson was the hottest guy in her school. In fact, he was probably the hottest guy in the state. He was well-built, with dark hair and piercing blue eyes, and just a shadow of stubble on his cheeks. He had chosen to date Lexi. Out of all the girls, he'd chosen her. And now, she was _leaving_ him.

"I checked my bag. I just have to go through security." She said. Her voice felt rough and jagged in her throat. Christian reached down as squeezed her hand.

"Do you want to wait here for a second?" he asked. Lexi had no idea why, but she wasn't going to say no to a few minutes more with him. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes, and when Christian heard her sniff them back, he pulled her into his chest. She inhaled the woodsy scent of his cologne, and felt his rough cheek against hers. "Hey, come on, Lex. It's only like, seven states away." He said comfortingly, rubbing her back. Lexi rolled her eyes, and dabbed beneath them with her fingertips, taking care not to smudge her eyeliner.

"It's a four hour flight." She said flatly. No matter how chipper Christian was being about this, she was determined to remember this as the worst day of her life.

"Well, the flight to London is double that, and you make that at least biannually with your mom." He responded. Lexi pulled away from him and scowled, feeling a sour taste rising in her throat.

"Don't mention her. It's already bad enough that she's shipping me off half-way across the country." She spat. Christian was probably about to respond, but at that moment, Lexi felt two small hands cover her eyes.

"Guess who?" a low velvety voice murmured in her ear. Lexi smiled in spite of herself. She knew that voice anywhere.

"Alexandria! You came." She said, spinning around and wrapping her arms around the dainty body of her best friend, Alexandria Graham. Alexandria's skinny arms slid around her for a moment, before she stepped back, a mysterious smile gracing her small but full lips. Lexi looked up, and saw a huge crowd of people from school. There had to have been at least forty of her friends there.

"Not just me." Alexandria winked. Her blonde waves tumbled over her shoulders, and her bright blue biker jacket commanded attention. Lexi smiled as she felt the gaze of other travelers on them. Alexandria leaned in again. "I knew it wasn't like you to move to Georgia without at least a goodbye party, so I organized one. I wasn't sure whether or not to invite your mother…" Alexandria trailed off, raising one shoulder. The sour taste was back in Lexi's mouth.

"She's the reason why I didn't have a going-away party. If I did, then she'd think that I'm happy about leaving, and I'm not." Lexi explained. In the two weeks since her mother had delivered the horrible news, Lexi had barely said three words to her mother. Her father had attempted to talk her into making up with Massie, but Lexi was adamant. She wouldn't even allow her mother to see her off at the airport.

"Look, guys. I'm sorry to cut this party short," Christian said. "But my beautiful girlfriend has a flight to catch." He held out his hand, and Lexi took it, even though her own was clammy.

"You suck." Alexandria said, pulling a face. "We've only been here for two minutes." Lexi laughed, but secretly she was glad that Christian had pulled her away from the party. If she'd stayed any longer, she probably would've burst into tears, and that was no kind of last impression for an alpha to give.

* * *

"Have you seen the garbage that's on the front page today?" Hanna Harrington spat into her iPhone as she power-walked furiously towards her mother's penthouse. Her Coach bag swung violently from her arm, and whacked her left leg with every step.

"What, the picture of you?" Dylan Marvil mused on the other end of the phone. "You should be happy that they're featuring you on the cover." Hanna seethed at the nonchalance in her mother's voice. A businessman breezed past her, almost blowing her floppy Kate Spade hat right off her head. Hanna growled, literally growled, as she adjusted her hat.

"I'm not a coke whore!" Hanna screeched into the phone, earning more than a few quizzical looks from passing pedestrians. She stopped walking and rummaged through her purse. She yanked out what she was looking for: a crumpled copy of US Weekly. The cover picture was of her standing with the male model Justin Carmichael. Normally, Hanna would've been thrilled. She looked amazing in the picture; her straightened hair was shiny, with not a strand out of place; she was wearing an adorable Burberry mini-dress that was both classy and sexy; and she was standing with one of the hottest male models of the decade. But when she read the caption, Hanna had lost any excitement that she'd gotten from the picture. The headline read: "Has Hanna Harrington Turned to Drugs?" And the article was a thousand times worse.

"Listen to this." Hanna said, sandwiching her phone between her cheek and her shoulder as she flipped frantically through the pages of the tabloid until she reached the right page. She jabbed a manicured finger at the text as she read aloud. "'Hanna Harrington, the teenage daughter of TV personality Dylan Marvil and famed soccer goalie Derrick Harrington, has recently been associated with male model Justin Carmichael. While rumors have been circulating that the two are a couple, an inside source has confirmed that Carmichael has had a relapse since his last stint at rehab, and Harrington has been exchanging her company for cocaine. Could this have been an attribute to her recent weight loss?' Do you hear this garbage? I only lost five pounds, it's not that big of a deal!" Hanna yelled, getting angrier by the moment. "And, more importantly, I'm not selling myself for drugs!"

"Oh, good." Dylan said, relief sounding in her voice. "They noticed your weight loss. It would've been a shame to go through that fat camp program if the paparazzi didn't even notice." Hanna looked down at her body. She wasn't fat, in fact, she was considered skinny. But for some reason, her mother was always insisting that they start new workout regimens, or new diets together, although her mother really wasn't fat either. "And as for the drug scandal, there's no such thing as bad press. My old friend Massie taught me that." Dylan said. Hanna rolled her eyes so hard she was afraid that she'd burst a blood vessel.

"Whatever. I'm going to go to Dad's." Hanna said, turning on her heel and starting to walk in the opposite direction. She was so done with her mother's bullshit. Hanna didn't even care about being famous, but she'd gotten dragged into her mother's spotlight. Meanwhile, all her mother cared about was fame, and press, and she made sure to do anything that would give her attention.

"No, wait." Her mother said. "While we're on the topic of my old friends, I have something else to tell you. Come to my place. I have ten minutes before my next meeting."

"Well, technically, we weren't on the topic of your old friends, we were on the topic of this trashy article, and my impending downfall." Hanna waited for a response from her mother, but the other end was silent. "I'll be there in two minutes." Hanna sighed, before violently pressing the "end call" button.

Hanna trudged into the lobby of her mother's building. The entire lobby was clean and white. She walked slowly across the white-tile floor, wondering what her mother might have to tell her. Maybe they were going on vacation. Hanna hoped they were. She loved New York City with all her heart, she really did, but she could use a break. Perhaps in Mauritius, or Seychelles, somewhere tropical. She knew that was just wishful thinking. Her mother had booked the summer solid with interviews, meetings, and appointments. Her father had invited her to go with him on vacation in early June but he'd been going with his new girlfriend. Ew.

"Miss Hanna, what a pleasure." The doorman, a twenty-something-year-old named Charlie, gave her a dashing smile as she walked by. She gave him a little wave, but was really too preoccupied to flirt back. She stepped into the elevator, and pressed the button for the top floor.

When she got out, she straightened her skirt, and took off her hat, quickly finger-combing her dark blonde hair. She kept her oversized Prada sunglasses on as she unlocked the door and walked into her mother's penthouse. Her mother was sitting on the couch watching reruns of her own show. Hanna walked up behind her, picked up the remote from the coffee table, and turned it off. Dylan whirled around.

"Oh, it's you." She said, her botoxed forehead making it impossible to tell if she was surprised or indifferent. "I thought my stalker was back. He used to follow me everywhere, you know." Hanna bit her lip, almost hard enough to draw blood. Her mother was so insufferable; she couldn't imagine why anyone would want to stalk her.

"Yeah. So, what was it you had to tell me?" Hanna asked, not bothering to humor her mother's comment about her ex-stalker. Dylan smiled, and patted the couch next to her. Hanna remained standing. Dylan frowned a bit, but Hanna had no idea whether she was joking, or genuinely upset.

"I decided that you're going to go to boarding school in Georgia. Now seems like a good time, especially because of this most recent issue with US Weekly." Dylan said, handing Hanna a glossy pamphlet. The cover said showed a picture of green fields with the caption 'Rutherford Academy: The place where young minds mature.' Hanna flipped through it briefly, though it wasn't particularly interesting.

"Georgia? Cool." She said, tossing the pamphlet down on the glass coffee table. A change of scenery was exactly what she needed. A break from the city didn't sound too bad. And it wasn't like she'd miss her friends. Sure, she was so popular that she basically ran the school, but her friends pretty much only liked her because she was a minor celebrity. "What does this have to do with your old friends?" Hanna asked. Dylan checked her delicate Gucci watch.

"Flora? It's two-thirty!" she called. Hanna heard Flora, her mother's maid, start banging around in the kitchen as she fixed Dylan's daily cup of tea. "Would you like some, Hanna?" Dylan asked. Hanna shook her head, and waited patiently for her answer. "All my old friends are sending their children there too. So you guys can reconnect. Get closer. You know, nothing special." Dylan said, lifting a cup of tea off the tray that the timid, blonde-haired Flora had brought in. Hanna thought back. Growing up, her mother's old friend's children had been like sisters to her, but it had been a while since she'd seen any of them. She knew that Lexi lived less than an hour away, in Westchester, but it wasn't like they ever hung out.

"Okay." Hanna said. She figured that boarding school would be nice and relaxing. She might actually enjoy it. After all, she knew that she could definitely use a break from all the drama.

* * *

Candy Hurley sat cross-legged in the alleyway. Her back was against a dirty brick wall, and she was surrounded by a group of her friends. Jax took out a carton of cigarettes and tossed her one. She leaned over as he lit it for her.

"You know, this is the same alleyway where John Lennon was killed." He said, as he lit everyone else's cigarette. Carlee almost spit out her cigarette, and once it was safely between her fingers, she doubled over with laughter. Her strawberry blonde hair hung like a curtain in front of her face while her shoulders shook.

"You're an idiot, he was killed in London." She giggled in her high-pitched, slightly annoying way. Jax lifted a shoulder and shrugged mysteriously, as though he knew something the others didn't. Greg shook his head at both of them, which made his beanie slide further back on his head.

"He got shot in New York, dumbasses." Greg said, plucking Candy's cigarette out of her fingers and inhaling deeply. As he handed it back to her, his hand lingered too long. Candy shot him a stern look. He had promised that he could keep their secret hook-up exactly that—a secret, but he'd been getting overly touchy-feely in the week since it'd happened at Birdie's party. Candy was starting to wonder if he'd developed feelings for her.

"So, Candy, are you excited for soccer tryouts?" DeeDee teased, drawing out the word 'soccer'. Candy stuck out her tongue, and the rest of her friends laughed. They all knew how much she despised soccer. Unfortunately, her mother didn't. Kristen Hurley thought that Candy was in love with soccer, and made her try out every year. Luckily, Candy failed to make the team every year, so instead of going to practice every day like her mother thought she was, she was smoking in the alley behind Subway. Her mother would even hate the thought of her daughter crouching in a dirty alley. As Kristen always said, "I grew up poor, but you didn't. Thanks to your father's and my hard work, you live a very privileged life. You need to take advantage of this gift and act like the civilized young lady that I raised you to be." Whenever her mother launched into that speech, Candy would tune her out while nodding her head solemnly.

"Anyways," said Marla, twirling a strand of her dark brown hair. "I absolutely _love_ your shoes. Where'd you get them? I want to get a pair like that when we go shopping tomorrow." Candy blew out a stream of smoke, and looked down at her heels.

"Dolce & Gabbana. My mom almost threw a fit when she saw how much they cost. God, she's obnoxious." Candy muttered, taking another drag. Marla snickered as she continued examining Candy's shoes.

"Honestly," Marla said. "Whose parents aren't obnoxious?" Candy widened her eyes and shook her head, feeling her light blonde hair swish back and forth.

"Please. Your mom is nothing compared to mine. My mom doesn't even let me leave the house unless I'm playing soccer or going to school. You're so lucky. My mom thinks I'm playing soccer in the park right now." Candy said. Her friends laughed again.

"True." Marla said, gesturing pointedly at Candy's phone with the smoldering tip of her cigarette. Candy looked down, and saw a notification on the screen of her phone indicating that she'd missed five phone calls from her mother.

"Shit!" Candy exclaimed. She should've known it was a stupid idea to leave her phone on silent. She fumbled with her phone, trying to call her mother back as soon as possible.

"You missed a call?" Carlee asked, leaning back against the brick wall. Candy nodded, and held up five fingers, trying to keep quiet in case her mother picked up while she was talking. " _Five_ calls?" Carlee cackled. "You're dead." Candy scowled at her, and would've said something, but her mother finally answered.

"Candace Nicole! Would you like to explain why you're over half an hour late for curfew? Do you expect me to believe that you've been playing soccer for the past five hours?" Her mother's shrill voice sounded on the other end of the line. Candy winced. Her mother was speaking so loud that her friends were all able to hear her mother's voice even though the phone wasn't on speaker.

"I can't believe your curfew is seven o'clock." Marla chuckled disbelievingly. Candy narrowed her eyes in a glare. Marla held up her hands innocently.

"I'm so sorry, mom. We started a really good scrimmage, and I forgot to call you. It's been going really well. I think I might actually make the team this year." Candy lied through her teeth, hoping to placate her mother.

"I doubt that. I've just had a long talk with my friend Massie, and we decided that you're going to Rutherford Academy this year. There's no soccer team there, it's a boarding school in Georgia." Her mother said. Candy yanked the phone away from her ear.

"What?" she asked. She couldn't believe her mother thought it would be a good idea to break that news to her over the phone. "You're serious?" Her friends were punching each other and whispering furiously. She heard her mother exhale in exasperation on the other side of the phone.

"Yes, Candace, I'm serious. We'll talk more when you get home. I'm expecting to see you at the front door in ten minutes. Goodbye." Her mother hung up the phone, and Candy was left dumbfounded on the other side.

"We heard everything." Carlee said, sounding just as surprised as Candy felt. "So you're going to Georgia?" she asked. Candy nodded slowly.

"Apparently." She said, shaking her head in disbelief. "And I have ten minutes to get home, so I should probably get going." She reached into her floral-print tote bag, and pulled an old t-shirt on top of her crop top, and a pair of athletic shorts over her pre-ripped white short-shorts. Her movements felt slow and delayed, as though she was running through water.

"If you're moving to Georgia, then you better be coming to my party tonight." Said DeeDee, helping her pull down the old t-shirt, and fishing her tattered sneakers out of her bag, "We're going to need to say goodbye to you."

"I wouldn't miss it." Candy said, wiping the lipstick off her mouth and shoving her heels into her bag. "I guess I better get going." She said, turning to walk home. Greg caught her arm.

"I'll go with you." He said suddenly. Candy closed her eyes as she felt Marla's quizzical look land on them. "I actually have to babysit my brother tonight, I forgot." He finished lamely. "So we might as well walk together." Candy shrugged, and walked away from the rest of their friends. Greg kept pace with her as she sped down the sidewalk.

"I'm really going to miss you." Greg said, "I can't even believe that you're leaving." His hand swung dangerously close to hers, and Candy put her hand on the strap of her bag instead. She nodded slightly. Frankly, she couldn't believe it either. Greg kept blabbering on for the rest of the walk home, as Candy tried her best to ignore him. When they reached her house, he stuck his hands in his pockets.

"You look beautiful." He said. "Even in those old clothes." He looked at her affectionately, and Candy shifted her weight uncomfortably. He put one hand on her waist, and leaned in to kiss her. Candy put her hand on his chest, and pushed him back gently.

"Um, Greg, look. When we hooked up last week, I was drunk. You know that, right? It's not like we're dating now." Candy said, trying to be as nice as possible. Greg looked heartbroken. He ran one hand through his dark brown hair, and looked anywhere but her face. Candy bit her lip. She and Greg had been friends for a long time, and she didn't want one of his last memories of her to be her rejecting him. She pushed herself onto her tiptoes, and grabbed the sides of his face. She quickly pressed her lips to his. He tasted like smoke and alcohol, and he desperately needed to shave. It was actually kind of disgusting. She broke away quickly, and it was her turn not to meet his eyes.

"Um," Greg said. Candy ran up the stairs to her front door before he could say anything else. Her mother opened the door before she could find her key. Her mother's face was pinched and angry.

"Two minutes late. Candace, when will you learn to listen to me? God knows what kind of trouble you're going to get up to over in Georgia. I can't believe I let Massie and Claire talk me into this." Kristen grumbled.

"It wasn't your idea?" Candy asked. Kristen shook her head in annoyance. She looked like she was gearing up for a lecture, so Candy thought quickly. "I'm going to go take a shower. Then I'll probably go to sleep early tonight. I'm pretty tired after all that soccer." She said, ducking her head and hurrying into her bedroom. She locked the door behind her, and collapsed on her bed.

"Georgia? How am I going to survive in Georgia?" She whispered to herself. Then she hoisted herself off her bed and started getting ready for DeeDee's party.

 **So you met Lexi, Hanna, and Candy in this chapter! The other girls' point of views will be featured in the next chapter. Remember to submit characters!**


End file.
